


promises, promises

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daisy loses a bet with her boyfriend - unfairly, she might add - and he reaps a reward.





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



“That’s not fair!” Daisy panted, collapsing back onto the bed. Her body was still sore and shaking from the orgasm that Robbie had just given her - the one she had been trying to resist for the last fifteen minutes. He had brought out a vibrator, and she was gone.

“Rules are rules, chica. You never said I couldn’t have any help.” Robbie smiled down at her, leaning to kiss a line down her throat. Daisy shoved at his chest, rolling his eyes. She should’ve known better than to make a deal with the devil - or rather, a deal with the Rider. At least her punishment-slash-retribution wouldn’t be all that difficult, and she got an amazing orgasm out of the deal.

Robbie settled himself back on the bed, spreading his legs so there was an easy place for Daisy to slot herself. His cock had gotten hard over the duration of his teasing her, and Daisy smirked as she wrapped her fist around it.

“You know, I could bend the rules, too,” she said, twisting her wrist each time she made an upstroke. “You never said that I couldn’t edge you, or ruin your orgasm… Just that there had to be cum on my face.”

Robbie let out a groan, his eyes fluttering closed. “I should have known better than to play dirty with you.”

“Maybe if you apologize I’ll be nice,” Daisy responded, voice simpering sweet. Robbie was almost as stubborn as she was, so getting an apology out of him - especially when he had technically followed the rules - would be a feat. Everything was easier to do when he was at her mercy with his cock in her hand, though.

Robbie opened his eyes, and Daisy swore she saw hints of gold flicker at the edges; the Rider was making its displeasure with Robbie’s submission known. Even if the demon inside of him wasn’t happy, though, Robbie wheezed out a quiet, “Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Daisy asked, reaching her free hand to fondle his balls. 

“I’m sorry for using a vibrator without telling you.” Robbie’s voice ticked higher in pitch when Daisy squeezed his balls, hard enough to hurt but not enough to damage anything. “Please don’t ruin me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Daisy leaned down to suck the head of Robbie’s cock into her mouth. He moaned when she moved her tongue along the length of his slit, his hips canting upwards towards her. Robbie always seemed to forget how quickly Daisy could take him apart, especially when his cock was already hard to begin with. The salty taste of precum dripped across Daisy’s tongue, and she released Robbie’s cock with a pop.

“I could still edge you,” Daisy mused. “You obviously need to learn some control.” She stroked Robbie’s cock once and watched as more precum dribbled down its length.

“Please,” Robbie whined. “I’ll be good.”

“Will you?” Daisy asked, using her thumb to spread the precum across the head of his cock. “Will you stop using tricks to win?”

“Yes.” Robbie’s hips jerked again. “ _ Lo prometo _ .”

“Then fuck my hand like a good little boy, and when you’re finished, you can cum on my face.” Daisy loosened her hold on Robbie’s dick so that it was free to move. For a moment Robbie laid still, obviously waiting for some kind of trick the way he had tricked her, but he wasn’t much good at restraint. Well, sexual restraint; everything else he could do well, but when it came to Daisy, her boyfriend’s cock took control every damn time.

Robbie leaned back against his hands so he could have more purchase, and began thrusting into Daisy’s hand, setting a pace that was fast and furious. Daisy had a decision to make: she could keep her promise, or she could take her hand away at the last moment. Both prospects were equally delicious, for different reasons.

Eventually Daisy decided just to let Robbie have his fun - she didn’t want to start a war between them when it came to sexually servicing each other. She’d much rather forgive his one transgression, or at least have it to hold over him when he was being a jerk.

Robbie was more desperate than Daisy had anticipated, and soon his groans had deepened into the throaty growls he always made when he was close to finishing.

“Ask for permission before you cum,” Daisy told him. Even if she was planning on saying yes, instilling a little fear in Robbie was never a bad thing. She also really dug having control over Robbie. Who would want a pretty boy begging to cum in their hand?

Robbie nodded tensely, showing that he had heard without wasting any breath that he could be using to power his frantically-snapping hips. Daisy’s hand felt like it was soaked with his precum, and she wondered how much longer Robbie was going to be able to hold on.

The answer was not a second longer. “Daisy,” he panted. “Can I?”

“Yes,” she murmured, ducking down so she was eye-level with his cock again. “Cum for me, baby.”

All it took was a few more frantic thrusts into her hand for him to start shooting his load everywhere, and Daisy ducked and weaved so as much of Robbie’s cum got on her face as possible. One jet hit her cheek, another her forehead, and she wiped the bit that dribbled out afterwards on her chin, smiling up at Robbie when she was done collecting his cum on her face.

“Your pretty face is so lovely covered in my cum.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Daisy said with a chuckle. She flicked her tongue out to lick up the line of cum that was smeared on her chin, laughing at the way Robbie’s cock jerked at the sight.

“Already ready for another round, Reyes?” Daisy wasn’t going to mention that she was already wet for him again; she was the one doing the teasing here.

“With you, chica? Always.”

Daisy smiled. “Promises, promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [WWT](https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
